Lying Or Telling The Truth
by Obscura Pure
Summary: Love makes you do crazy things and lying is one of them. Even if your intentions are good, the consequences may not be. That's why Draco Malfoy is contemplating on telling the truth. But how will everyone react to the truth? Not so well. (Slash HPDM)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm new to so if you review please go easy on me! I have an account on , it's foreverpure13.

Warning: Contains Slash, don't like it, don't read! You've been warned!

Lying or Telling The Truth?

Chapter 1

Draco Malfoy tip-toed back to the Slytherin Common Room, trying his best not to make a sound in fear of getting caught. He approached the Basilisk of the Slytherin portrait and whispered, "Serpent Dormiens." The portrait swung open and he rushed in and up the boy's dorm stairs. He quietly opened the door and hadn't even taken two steps inside when a voice floated across the room, directed at him, "It's nice of you to finally join me, Draco." The blonde froze, panicing. A candle lit and Draco could make out Blaise Zabini's silhouette almost instantly. Tall form, broad shoulders and the mop of light brown hair that lay ontop his head was a dead giveaway.

"So, where were you?"

"None of your business, Zabini."

"You were doing something."

"I was taking a walk, just to think."

"About what?"

"Family mostly."

"What's wrong with your family?"

"It's my father, you know what he does to me." Draco replied, annoyed.

"Ya but you said you don't deserve it." the brunette quoted.

"That doesn't matter! I haven't done anything wrong lately but he still punishes me. The cruciatus hurts more than you could ever imagine." Draco said gravely.

"Back to my other question. You weren't walking, were you? I know! You were meeting a secret lover, weren't you?" he paused and looked at Draco, who was avoiding his eyes, before continuing, "You were sneaking out, meeting this person, having wonderful, enchanting escapades with her."

Draco snorted, "Her?"

"Him, whatever. Am I right though?" Blaise questioned.

"Fine, you're right, but what about you? You've been sneaking out haven't you, to meet someone too?"

Blaise didn't reply for awhile and Draco smirked. "Oh come on, you can tell me." Blaise only shook his head. "I know you are, Blaise. Just admit it."

"Okay you're right. But you must tell me whom you're seeing. Who is it? What house are they from?" Blaise asked quickly.

Draco sat on his bed, across the room from Blaise's bed, shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest. "You'd probably tell me if it was a Slytherin or Ravenclaw even. I bet it's a Hufflepuff, or better yet, it's a Gryffindor! Am I right? It is a Gryffindor!" Blaise shouted, kneeling on his bed and leaning forward to get a better view of Draco. The blonde had lit another candle and Blaise could see a light blush forming along his cheeks. "I think you're seeing a Gryffindor too, if you're so observant. I won't tell you who unless you tell me. "The brunette paused for a long moment before replying,

"I've got an idea, we'll write a sort of letter, telling who we've been meeting, when we started seeing them, why and anything else important. We can give them to each other say...in 2 weeks, okay?"

"Wow, you're pretty smart for someone who only got 6 O.W.Ls." Blaise only rolled his eyes at the other boy's comment.

Draco awoke to find his whole dorm had left and he jumped out of bed. After taking a quick shower, getting dressed and fixing his hair to perfection, he headed off. Once in the Great Hall he sat next to Blaise and filled his plate. "Good morning, Drake." Blaise chimed cheerfully. The blond glared at him. Draco looked over at the Gryffindor table and noticed his lover looking back at him. The Gryffindor smiled at him and the Slytherin grinned back. "Checking out a certain someone at the Gryffindor table, are ya Draco?" Blaise teased. "Mmm-hmmm..." Draco replied while gazing off at his lover across the Hall. Blaise muttered something incoherent and returned to his breakfast.

After breakfast the Slytherins and Gryffindors went down to the dungeons for Potions class. Double potions. Draco walked in and took a seat with Blaise near the front of the classroom. "Potter, stop talking to Weasley. 10 points from Gryffindor. Now, today we'll be making a truth potion similar to Veritaserum only not as strong. You will be put in assigned partners and it should be done within the next 2 hours. Patil-Thomas, Finnegan-Goyle, Brown-Crabbe, Weasley-Parkinson, Potter-Zabini, Malfoy-Granger, Longbottom-Bulstrode." Hermione reluctantly moved to sit next to Draco and dragged her cauldron up. Draco got the ingredients and began chopping them up without saying a word to Hermione. They were the first ones to finish and had to try their potion. Draco downed the light blue liquid quickly and felt the effects almost immediately. The room spun for a second before it stopped as soon as it had started. "Ask me a question, Granger, to see if it works."

"Okay, uh...Do you ever feel any emotions?" she smirked as Draco glared at her and replied,

"Yes. Have you ever failed a test?" Draco already knew the answer was probably no but he became confused when Hermione covered her mouth with her hands. "Yes." he could hear her say.

"Oh really? Did you tell anyone?"

"No."

"Have you ever messed up and have 'Daddy' mad at you?" she asked.

"Many times." As soon as the words left his mouth Draco shut his mouth tight, not wanting to say anymore. She wasn't supposed to know that. "Does the mudblood have a boyfriend?"

"Yes."

"Who's the unfortunate guy?"

"It's-" she was cut off by a loud 'thud' and a lot of screaming. Draco turned to see a river of neon-yellow, thick and foul smelling potion heading towards his table. He stood up on his chair just as the liquid flooded by his desk. It burned through everything in its path. Blaise and Harry, who were sitting a few desks away from them, had jumped up onto their table to prevent being burned by the nasty potion that continued towards Snape. "Longbottom, you stupid git! Detention for a week and 50 points from Gryffindor! You are all dismissed early today." Draco jumped off of his chair, grabbed his bag and quickly left class.

Once outside Blaise caught up to him out of breath. "What class do you have next?"

"Ancient Runes."

"Oh, I have Divination. See you later!" The brunette hurried off to the Divination classroom. Draco sauntered up to the 6th floor where he bumped into Harry, Ron and Hermione. "Weasley, Granger, Potter." he looked at each of them in turn, briefly, before walking away into the crowd of students along the corridor. He turned his head quickly and his eyes drifted downward to check out his lover that was also in the corridor. He smirked quickly before entering the Ancient Runes classroom.

A/N: Thanx for reading, now please review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Anyway, here's the second chapter, this one gets more into Harry and Draco's relationship! Keep reviewing and I'll keep updating! Btw, this chapter only is in Draco's POV.

Lying Or Telling The Truth

Chapter 2

The rest of the day passed much to quickly for me, the so-called 'Slytherin Prince'. I reluctantly drag myself off to the dorms after a _very _uneventful evening. It was quite odd, really, because usually _something _would happen. Just as I am about to descend down to the dungeons I notice the trio, excluding the Weasel, going up the stairs near me. I found this such a good chance and he couldn't pass it up. "Retreating back to your sorry excuse of a common room, are you, Potter? Too scared of the Slytherins?" I drawled, with a tone of amusement apparent in my voice.

"Just ignore him." Granger whispered to Boy-Who-Refused-To-Die. It got on my nerves how much she stuck up for him; she was almost like his mother, "Stop sticking up for your boyfriend, Granger. It's bad enough you'd date a Weasel, but then you'd cheat on him using his own friend," I shake my head in mock disappointment, "And I thought you couldn't get any worse than a mudblood, I guess you've proved me wrong yet again. I didn't think you could be a _slut _too."

I begin to turn around and walk away when something falls on my back and I'm sent sprawling forward. I put my hands in front of my face as I land and roll over so I can see what attacked me. Harry Potter. I pull myself up and glare at his smug face, "Enjoy that, Potter?" and I softly mutter, "Fag." I almost didn't think he heard the last part until he punches me in the face. He then grabs my left arm, twists it behind me and shoves me onto the ground.

This is all done so fast I haven't any time to react. I look up at him and smirk before kicking his feet from underneath him and he falls to the ground beside me. I grab his shirt sleeve and pull him towards me and punch his stomach. He groans in pain and gets a fistful of my blond locks and yanks my head, before clumsily punching the side of my head, narrowly missing my eye. I become dizzy for a moment and I wrap my hands around his thin neck tightly. He chokes for air while I look up and notice we're alone. Granger left, 'Good job, mudblood.'

I get on my knees and strattle the boy now underneath me. I let go of his neck and he gasps for air but before he can catch his breath I crash my lips against his. We stay like that for a minute or so, neither deepening it until he pulls away.

"What are you doing? We're in the middle of the hall, surrounded by-" the boy looks around still panting, before looking up at me again. "Oh..." he softly mutters and I smirk.

"C'mon, Potter, do you really think I'd be that stupid?"

"Yes."

"Oh, you..." I playfully slap his arm and laugh. I lean down and place a chaste kiss on his lips before trailing them down his jaw and neck.

"Same place tonight, love?" He asks and I nod, removing my lips from his collarbone.

I stand up and help him up to his feet, "Although, Blaise is catching on to us and he wants me to tell him who _you _are. I'll tell you more about it tonight."

"Hermione's figuring it out too, but she's not really hard to fool. I'm surprised she hasn't confronted me about it yet."

Suddenly, I hear, "Yes, McGonnagall, they were fighting." off in the distance.

"Quick, Granger's coming, hide in here." I say and pull him into a broom closet just as Granger and McGonnagall descend the stairs. I put my ear to the door to hear better:

"If they were fighting here, Miss. Granger, then where are they?"

"Uh...I don't know, Professor, they were here when I left."

"Well, I hope you aren't lying to me just to get Mr. Malfoy in trouble."

I listen to McGonnagall's footsteps until they fade away and I hear Granger sigh and walk away too. I step out of the closet and head towards the dungeons.

I walk quietly up to the 7th floor and into a dark corridor. I see Harry standing by a window at the end of the hall and slowly saunter up to him. He hasn't noticed me yet so I grab his shoulders and pin him against the wall, all in one swift motion. "Miss me?" I whisper.

"A little."

"Only a little? Well, I'll make you want me even more." I say seductively and press my lips against his. I run my tongue along his bottom lip and receive a moan from the boy. I smirk against his lips and am about to deepen the kiss even more when I hear, "Well, now, what do we have here? Never thought I'd see you two in this position, the way you carry on in the halls like you do. Malfoy, Potter, follow me." It's Filch. I break away and begin to follow the caretaker.

He leads us down to McGonnagall's office. We enter and she looks up from her desk, "Potter, Malfoy? What have you two done this time?"

Filch sneers, "Go ahead and tell her what you were doing boys."

I look up at him, disgusted, "You sick-"

"We were making out." Harry mutters very quietly but it seems as though McGonnagall heard because she looks as if she's about to faint.

"E-excuse me, Mr. Potter, you were doing _what_?"

"You heard me." The Boy-Who-Loves-Me says harshly.

There was a awkward silence after Harry's rude tone and McGonnagall doesn't look too pleased.

"Alright then, 50 points from you houses, off to bed now before I take off points for be utterly disgusted." We leave quickly not wanting further points taken away. We laugh about it the rest of the way, only stopping so I can kiss him briefly before we part ways towards our respective houses. I can't wait to see McGonnagall tomorrow in Transfiguration.

A/N: Well, I hope you liked this chapter. Anyway, review, review, review! Reviews keep me going, so if you like it so far, tell me about it!

Nicole a.k.a BewareoftheTornado


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Not much to say for this chapter, thank you to all my reviewers so far! You guys rock! And this chapter is back in third person, sorry if anyone preferred Draco's POV.

Lying Or Telling The Truth

Chapter 3:

Draco slowly opened an eye and unwillingly greeted the sunlight that flowed through the window into the boy's dorm. He sat up and noticed he was, yet again, the first one up. He quickly showered and made his way out before any of the other boys awoke. He was on his way to the Great Hall when he heard a moan come from an empty classroom to his right. Being the curious Slytherin that he was, and wanting to spread word of a new couple to the school, he quietly opened the door and peered inside. He certainly wasn't prepared for what he saw.

"Blaise?" he asked, unbelievably. The two broke their kiss and Draco recognized the girl as...Hermione Granger? "Granger?" Draco was so stunned he had no idea what to say. He just stood there, mouth agape, staring at the couple before him. This was probably the last people he'd ever thought to be together but there they were. He was so confused. "Uh...Draco? You still with us?" he was broke out of his thoughts by Blaise's voice.

"I'm just going to be going now to leave you two to your...whatever it is you're up to." With that Draco left the room, still completely shocked. He didn't even notice when he bumped into Harry,

"Draco, are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah, listen, I want to tell you something but you have to promise not to tell anyone, okay?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Come here." The blond pulled the other boy closer towards him, "I just walked in on Blaise and Gr-Hermione," he paused and Harry nodded urging him to go on, "Kissing."

"WHAT?! You walked in on them-"

Draco silenced the boy by pressing his lips harshly against Harry's. The Gryffindor eagerly kissed him back before Draco pulled away. "Don't tell anyone, I'm not supposed to know." Harry muttered a "yes" before walking towards the Great Hall for breakfast. Draco wasn't hungry so he wandered the corridors before Transfiguration.

He entered the classroom he'd shared with the Gryffindors since first year and with him being the first there it made McGonagall look up from her desk. The moment she saw the Slytherin she blushed and returned to her work. Draco inwardly laughed. A few minutes later the rest of the class entered and when Harry came in McGonagall became flushed again.

As usual Draco was bored throughout the whole class but perked up a bit when he heard they would have an assignment and would be working with assigned partners. "Dumbledore chose these partners and I had no say in them whatsoever." she said glancing at Harry and Draco. They grinned at each other. "Granger-Zabini, Parkinson-Weasley, Malfoy-Potter, Finnegan-Crabbe, Brown-Goyle, Bulstrode-Thomas, Patil-Nott. You will be doing an assignment on-"

"Excuse me, Professor McGonagall, but I need to speak to Harry and Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore interrupted.

"Yes, of course, off you go boys."

They exited the classroom and followed the Headmaster to his office. "Taco Jelly Beans." Dumbledore said to the statue guarding his office.

"There's taco flavoured?" Harry asked quickly.

"What's a taco?" Draco wondered aloud at the same time.

"They are right when they say every flavour." Harry muttered while walking up the stone stairs that had appeared. "What the bloody hell is a taco?" Draco demanded again and when he received no answer he groaned loudly. Once in the room, Dumbledore motioned for the boys to sit down.

"I was informed early this morning, by Filch, that the two of you were found out of bed last night." Harry and Draco looked at him, very confused. "Anyway, the actual reason I brought you here is because I had to tell you both, especially Draco, that Mr. Malfoy escaped from Azkaban prison last night. I just want to tell you that you should keep your relationship a secret so Mr. Malfoy doesn't find out. Harry, you should be able to tell Mr. Weasley and Miss. Granger but Draco, I don't think you should tell any of your fellow housemates. That's all I wanted to say, you may be off to your next class."

The boys left, neither speaking to the other, both thinking over what Dumbledore had said. Draco knew he would have to keep his relationship a very deep secret; he probably wasn't even going to tell Blaise, he would have to come up with an excuse. Harry, on the other hand, was planning on telling Ron and Hermione eventually, Hermione before Ron, she would take it better. Ron was even having a hard time getting over the fact that Harry was gay let alone him being with Malfoy.

Harry walked up to the Gryffindor common room after parting ways with Draco and said the password to the Fat Lady, "Gryffindor paradise." And the portrait swung open. He really didn't feel like going to classes.

He stayed in his room all day, looking through his old photo album of his parents and his years at Hogwarts. By dinnertime he had gone through the book 17 times. He went downstairs to the Great Hall and sat beside Hermione. "Harry, where were you all day?" she asked him. "I wasn't feeling well so I skipped the rest of the classes." He lied, looking away, coincidently at the Slytherin table. A certain blond glanced at him, grinned and winked. Harry smiled a little back at his lover and noticed where Draco was looking, at Blaise and Hermione, who were exchanging lustful looks.

After dinner Harry wandered off to the same place he and Draco had been meeting the past two months. Draco was already there waiting for him. Draco noticed Harry coming towards him and wrapped his arms around the other boy's waist, "Are you going to tell Hermione and Weasley?"

"Yes, but I'm going to tell Hermione first, and since when have you called her 'Hermione'?"

"Since she started dating my best friend."

"Oh."

Before Harry could say anymore Draco captured his lips with his own, receiving a delightful moan from the boy. Harry grabbed a fistful of platinum blond hair and pulled lightly. He broke the kiss soon after, "Draco?"

"Yeah..."

"Aren't you worried about your father being out of Azkaban?"

"A little, as long as we keep this quiet we don't have much to worry about." Draco leaned in to kiss him again but was stopped, "I'm going to bed, I need to think, mostly because _I _am worried. Goodnight." He gave Draco a very brief kiss before walking away, leaving Draco more confused than he'd been in quite awhile.

A/N: Well there you go. The third chapter! I should have the 4th chapter up soon. Anyway, it's late and I have dumb old school in the morning so I better go. Oh and before I forget, this is 6th year incase you didn't know. Goodnight!

Nicole


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update sooner. I've had a lot of homework so it took me awhile to get up! But I wrote this before I did my h/w! :D I've also had a horrible case of writer's block and left _myself_ at a cliffy! Anyway, here it is!

Lying Or Telling The Truth

Chapter 4:

Draco woke up for yet another day of school. Luckily Wednesdays were his favourite days; he had double potions in the morning (with the Gryffindors), followed by Ancient Runes. Then lunch and he had the afternoon off. He walked over to Blaise's bed, "Blaise, you sleepy head! Get up!" and to exaggerate this he kicked the boy in the side resulting in the brunette falling of the other side of the bed.

"Ow, Drake, you didn't have to kick me!"

The blond only smirked before heading towards the showers.

While Draco was in the Great Hall eating breakfast he noticed Harry wasn't there, he became really worried. "Uh...Draco, I'm changing the date the bet is due, okay? It'll be due next Monday the 11th, do you mind?"

"Nope, not at all, I've got it all planned out." Draco smiled and looked back over at the Gryffindor table where his lover was still absent. The blond sighed, picked up his books and left.

Draco sat down in his usual spot in the potions room. Once the rest of the class came in Snape took attendance, going through the class until he reached Harry, "Potter?" he drawled. When no one answered he looked up from his paper, "Well, well, it seems the Golden Boy decided to not show up today, pity."

"Ya I know, isn't it?" he softly muttered.

"What'd you just say?" Blaise asked from beside him.

"Nothing."

Draco finished the rest of his ex-favourite day, Harry-less. After dinner Draco followed Hermione and Weasley upstairs to the portrait of The Fat Lady and hid around a corner. "Gryffindor Paradise." He strained to hear. 'What a dumb password.' He heard the portrait swing open and shut and then he ran out and repeated the password to the picture. "You're not in Gryffindor, are you lad?"

"No, I'm dating one."

"Oh, who?"

"Well, if you must know, it's Harry Potter."

The Fat Lady didn't say anything after that as he entered quietly.

In the common room, only about five people were there, Weasley and Hermione, Patil and Brown and a second year. Even though he was walking _very _quietly in, Brown and Patil, with their super-hearing senses (that they use for hearing gossip from others), heard him and turned around. Brown gasped quietly and Patil looked as if she was about to faint. Draco smirked at them and winked before dashing up the boy's dorm stairs.

Once upstairs he saw Harry sitting on his bed, his back leaning against the headboard and he had his head back with his eyes closed. "Harry?" The brunette looked up,

"How'd you get in here?"

"I listened to the password when Hermione and Weasley said it."

"Oh." Draco walked over to Harry's bed and sat next to the boy, wrapping his arms around him. "Are you okay, Harry?" Harry only buried his head in Draco's shoulder.

They sat there in complete silence for a while, before Harry got up to change. Draco was about to leave when Harry stopped him, "Stay here tonight, Dray."

"Uh...okay." Draco changed as well and climbed in awkwardly beside the Gryffindor. They soon fell asleep, tangled in each other's arms.

"Oh my god, Harry, is your hair turning blond?"

"Oh shit." Harry opened his eyes to see Ron, Seamus, Dean and Neville all standing around his bed. He felt Draco stir beside him and watched as the blond sat up, "What are you guys doing waking me up at-"Draco stopped mid-sentence. Everyone remained in complete silence until-

"WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING IN YOUR BED, HARRY?!" Ron yelled.

"Uh..."

"I think we should tell them, I mean they've already seen us." Draco whispered.

"Okay."

"Well, you see guys," Harry started not knowing what to say, "Draco and I are sort of dating. But you have to keep this a secret." Seamus sat on his bed,

"Don't worry mate, we won't tell. So when did you guys start dating? Why?"

"We started dating two months ago, in early September. Why we did, I'm not sure, Hermione was always uh...studying and Ron became better friends with you guys and I felt left out and Draco and I had called a truce and became closer friends. We would meet each other at night and just talk and one night I kissed him, that's when it started." Harry looked up at his dorm mates and saw Ron was red in the face while Seamus and Dean looked at the couple with an expression Harry couldn't understand. Neville appeared to be quite confused.

"You and Malfoy? No way, that's just...sick!" Ron stomped over to his bed and looked at Harry and Draco with disgust written across his face. The five boys gaped at the red head, not knowing him to be a homophobe before. Draco stood up, "Fine, if you're not going to accept Harry and I then we'll just be going." The blond took Harry's hand, after the brunette had grabbed his invisibility cloak, and led him out of the room with the others trailing behind.

Once down in the common room Harry and invisible Draco sat down on a couch beside Hermione. "'Mione, I think I should tell you since everyone in my dorm knows, Draco, who's beside me under my invisibility cloak, and I are dating." Harry and Draco waited for a bad reaction like Ron's but she merely shrugged, "I already knew, it was just a little too obvious, you two always snuck glances at each other, it's a wonder the whole castle didn't know." She replied while still absent-mindedly writing the already 2 foot long parchment. "So you don't mind?"

"Not at all."

"Ok, good, 'cause Ron took a fit upstairs, saying it was gross."

"That's Ron for you, hopefully he'll get over it."

"Yeah, he better." Harry replied, dazing off as he felt Draco's hand on his thigh.

A/N: I've finally got this chapter up, it took like forever. Anyway, I hope you all liked this, I wanna get the next chapter up quicker than I did for this one. Please remember to review, review, review!!!!!!!

Nicole


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Still own nothing. Never will.

A/N: Aha! The fifth chapter is done! I'm sooooo happy, everyone please r&r!

Thanks to all my reviews: (btw, this is every review since ch 2)

**California smells funny**: Thanks, I'm glad you liked the idea! (chapter 2)

**Mistaken-for-sane**: _I'm glad you think it rocks!_

**Nyoka Li**: _At least you like it! :D_

**bbyblu**: _Don't worry, I'll write more! Thanks for loving it! _

**California smells funny**: _Poor Draco, not knowing what a taco is!_

**Anny Pervert Snape**: _Thanks! I'll try to update asap!_

**Reptilian Goddess**: _I'm so happy you like it! Yes, maybe Ron will figure out he was wrong, he's such a dumb old homophobe!_

**California smells funny**: _I'm glad you liked that line! It was pretty random when I thought of it!_

**Starrarose**: _Thanks! I'm really glad you like it!_

Lying Or Telling The Truth

Chapter 5:

"Uh, guys?" Draco whispered from beneath the invisibility cloak.

"Yes."

"We have classes in…10 minutes!" Draco jumped up so quickly he knocked Harry off the couch. The few people who were in the common room immediately ceased their conversations to look at Harry incredulously. Hermione helped him up, as it would be quite odd if something invisible picked Harry up. They left quickly, Draco heading towards the Slytherin Common Room to pick up his books, promising Harry he'd return his invisibility cloak.

------------

Minutes Later

------------

Harry and Hermione ran into class and took the very last seats, Hermione took the seat next to Ernie and Harry had to sit next to Blaise. Hermione would have sat there if everyone had known her relationship with him. Harry turned around and winked at Hermione just as Professor McGonagall entered the classroom.

McGonagall started the lesson by telling them the project that they had started was cancelled and instead they were having a test. This relieved Harry as he still hadn't asked anyone what the project was on. She passed out parchment to every student, telling them what they should study for the exam.

Harry listened to McGonagall drone on about whatever it was she found interesting, until he started to daydream. He wished Draco was there, it'd give him something better to stare at then a wall. He turned to see Blaise looking quite uncomfortable, Draco had probably told him Harry knew about Hermione and him.

Harry became very busy with his own thoughts to not realize everyone had gotten up to leave until Hermione came over to tell him class had ended (Ron had not made it into NEWT Transfiguration). Harry grabbed his books and left the classroom. "What subject do you have next?" he asked her.

"Arithmancy."

"Oh, I have Charms. And Draco's in it too!" Harry tried to answer quietly. He didn't succeed. "A little over excited to see me, Potter? I knew girls loved me but I didn't know you did too." Harry turned to see Draco, Blaise following behind him but not close enough that he heard. Draco winked before passing them onto the Charms corridor.

"See you later, 'Mione!" Harry exclaimed before following a few Ravenclaws into the Charms classroom. "Hello class!" Professor Flitwick greeted them in his usual squeaky voice. "We won't be doing anything new today, we'll being revising a few things from the start of the year." Everyone groaned. They were paired up; Harry with Hannah Abbott. She blushed when he sat next to her, probably because he had caught her and Justin Finch-Fletchley snogging.

They even practiced incantations from the previous year like the Cheering Charm and the Silencing Charm. Before too long the class had finished, Flitwick bidding them a good afternoon while Harry was leaving the classroom. Suddenly, Harry felt himself being pulled into an empty classroom. "Wha-" before he could finish, lips had descended onto this, as if they never wanted to let go. He had the urge to kiss the person back but opened his eyes to see who it was first. Silver eyes met his, the only silver eyes he knew anyone to have. He smiled against Draco's lips before responding with the same amount of passion. Seconds later he realized he would be late for his next class. He broke away, "Draco, I can't afford to miss anymore classes, I have to go." He quickly left the room leaving a breathless Draco still in the classroom.

------------

Near 6:00 pm

------------

"Finally, I'm finished my homework! Argh…Snape had to give us too much!"

"Are you sure you finished everything, Harry?"

"Perfectly sure, 'Mione, thanks."

"Fine." Harry grinned at her.

"I'm going for a walk." He stood up and looked at her just as she grinned, knowing what he really meant. "No, I don't have to meet him until about 8:00 or so." He smiled at her before leaving the common room, all the while she was still grinning madly.

Just as she was about to go back to reading Harry charged back into the Gryffindor common room, shouted, "I forgot my cloak!" before disappearing upstairs. Seconds later, he came back down carrying a silver, wispy bundle of fabric. Harry left the room once again and headed toward the corridor he and Draco always met at. He had actually lied to Hermione, for the first time in his life, he and Draco had agreed to meet earlier. Draco wasn't there yet so he sat down by a windowsill, noticing he was quite early.

"Harry…" came a husky voice by his ear. He turned to face his lover, gleaming green meeting dark, lustful gray. Draco pushed Harry against the windowsill, crashing his lips on the other boy's. Harry moaned at Draco's touch, leaning in towards the blond. "Enjoying yourselves?" Harry groaned, another person had interrupted them again. He broke away and turned to see Hermione and Blaise, hand-in-hand, standing above them. "We were until you two showed up." Draco shot back. Both boys stood and Draco glared at the other couple.

"So, Draco, this is your…ahem…_boyfriend_?"

"It is."

"Is the bet still on then?"

"It could be, we still have to tell when and how."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

While Draco and Blaise were having this conversation Harry and Hermione were watching, confused. "Uh…what bet are you guys talking about?" Harry finally asked. "Nothing, really. Just Blaise and I were going to tell each other who we were dating and what not."

"Okay?" Harry answered still confused.

"It's really nothing important." Draco tried to assure him.

"I think it is." Hermione spoke up. She had her arms crossed over her chest and she didn't look happy.

"Fine," Blaise began, "We both suspected something was going on, you know, with both of us sneaking out late at night and not coming back for hours on end, so I finally confronted Draco about his relationship. He refused to tell me so we made a bet where we would tell the other, in a form of a letter, who we were meeting, when we started and how or why." There was complete silence after Blaise said this. No one knew what to say. "And the bet's still on?" Hermione asked, breaking the silence.

"Yes."

"When is it done?"

"Monday."

Hermione grinned. "You can count me in.

------------

End of Chapter 5

------------

A/N: I've finally finished chapter 5! Go me!!! Sorry for the long wait!!! Anyway, thanks to my reviewers so far, and please remember to keep reviewing!!!

Nicole


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters, lucky J.K Rowling can take all the credit.

A/N: Sorry for the long delay, I lacked inspiration. Anyway, here's the sixth chapter to Lying Or Telling The Truth! Also, technically today is supposed to be Friday in the story but pretend it's Saturday.

**Replies to reviews!:**

**Anny Pervert Snape:**_ Thanks! Yup, Draco and Blaise, Slytherins always and forever!_

**Starrarose: **_Oh, yes, Very Sneaky!Hermione, I'm glad you like the story!_

**Tseshi-S-chan:** _Ya, I love tacos too! I'm glad you like it!_

Here's the update I promised! I hope everyone likes it! Oh, and a line of these '' mean a dream is starting and another line is where it ends, and it will be in italics.

Lying Or Telling The Truth

Chapter 6

_Harry looked around; he was back in the dark graveyard he had been in not two years ago. He then noticed many cloaked figures standing in a circle, surrounding him. Glancing down, he saw one of the figures kneeling down and kissing the hem of his robes. A thin strand of white blond hair escaped the confines of the deep black hood draped over his head. "My Lord, I have brought my son to you, as promised." The voice of Lucius Malfoy drifted through the mask concealing his identity._

_As if on cue, Draco Malfoy stepped out of the shadows and entered the circle. The moment Harry saw his lover he reached out to him but instead found himself sneering. "Ah, Draco, we meet at last." The shorter blond bowed to him, rather reluctantly. _

"_Y-yes, my Lord, what a pleasure it is." He spoke with high confidence, though he didn't seem he had meant it. "Will you be ready to join me once you have graduated?" Draco hesitated and remained silent for quite awhile, as if thinking on it, the whole time Harry was screaming at him to refuse. _

_He watched as Draco turned to glance at his father, the man pressuring him to join, before turning back to Harry. A slight smirk crossed his face, hard to see and yet so evident. "No." he stated firmly and the Gryffindor rejoiced. If Harry had been controlling Voldemort's body he would be grinning madly and dancing around. He made a mental note to thank Draco immensely later on, just as he lifted his wand and drawled, "Crucio!" Draco immediately fell to the ground, twitching and screaming in pain. Harry made to run to him but instead let out a deep, hollow laugh. "Stupid boy." He heard himself mutter before lifting the spell, "You will remember not to defy me next time or I'll do more than just use the Cruciatus Curse." He said darkly, motioning the group to leave before dismissing the Malfoys._

Harry attempted to sit up in his bed but found he was held down by a mess of bed sheets. He wiped the sweat dripping down his forehead and tried to regain his normal breathing patterns. He disentangled himself and glanced at his charmed watch: 7:57, exactly three minutes before breakfast started. Pulling himself out of bed, he balanced against one of the bedposts. Overwhelmed by the thoughts flooding his mind like a tsunami overflowing a city coastline. "Harry, mate, are you all right?" Harry snapped his head towards the voice, almost fast enough to receive whiplash, to face the worried looked across Ron Weasley's features.

"Fine."

"Are you sure? You look a little pale."

"I'm sure, Ron, thanks." The redhead merely shrugged before continuing his thorough search of his trunk for whatever he found more significant than questioning Harry about his health. Wasting no time in changing, he rushed downstairs, not even bothering to reply to the greeting Ginny had sent him, and entered the Great Hall, eager to find information on the unpleasant scene he had witnessed in his dreams.

He sank into the empty spot beside Hermione and placed a few random foods onto his plate. Glancing up once and awhile, he tried to catch Draco's tired, now deep grey, eyes. After failing numerous times the blonde finally looked over at the Gryffindor and Harry motioned towards the doors, pleading for him to come. Harry left the Great Hall moments after and awaited Draco outside the doors. Minutes later the Slytherin exited and approached his lover. "You wanted to see me, Harry?"

Harry was taken aback; normally Draco would have taken this sort of chance to drag him into the nearest empty classroom and proceed to snog him senseless, but this certainly was not the case. He looked tired and worn, and as he pulled up the sleeve of his right arm Harry noticed many bruises and gashes, lining from the start of his wrist and disappearing underneath the material just above his elbow, indicating they probably went up to his shoulder.

Draco had done all that without much thought and quickly pulled his sleeve down again to hide what Harry had already seen. He next expected to be bombarded with questions but instead found Harry pulling him into the broom closet off to the far left. "I need to tell you something." The dark haired boy whispered urgently, "You have to listen, and please don't interrupt." His pleading eyes glanced up at Draco who was only a few inches taller than him. "I will." The blond replied and looked at Harry expectantly. The Gryffindor inhaled deeply, searching for the right words to start out with.

"I guess it's better to start from the first…I had been having dreams, dreams about what Voldemort," Draco's eyes darkened slightly but he did not flinch, "was seeing. We were connected through the scar he gave me, he had even given me some of his powers. He didn't realize it until late into my fifth year and began sending me false visions, therefore leading me into the Department of Mysteries where I thought he was keeping Sirius Black, my godfather. It turned out he hadn't taken Sirius and was only trying to lure me there, resulting in Sirius, Remus Lupin and few other Order- er…people coming to help me. In the end Sirius' cousin, your second cousin- I'll explain later-, Bellatrix Lestrange basically murdered him.

"Anyway, to the point, I was supposed to take Occlumency lessons from Snape but I didn't practice so the dreams kept reoccurring. I also had a dream last night, one I wish I had never seen. I was seeing it all through Voldemort's eyes, starting out with your father kneeling down in front of him, then bringing you forward. Voldemort asked you if you were ready to join him once you had graduated and after some thought you refused. He then punished you with the Cruciatus Curse. That's where it ended." Harry finished somewhat lamely.

"So-so you didn't see what happened afterwards?"

"No, why, what happened?"

"Well, to make it short, my father took me home, not happy with my answer at all and performed the…Cruciatus Curse on me a few times also…" Draco avoided Harry's eyes but Harry could see a lake of tears forming behind his eyelids. They stood in silence, the Gryffindor watching the Slytherin wringing his hands. Finally, Harry reached over and embraced the blond, like they had been separated for years. Draco's body racked with silent sobs as he leaned towards the touch. Draco pulled away not long after, not wanting to appear vulnerable. "I've got to go, see you later." Draco gave a slight smile.

"Yeah, see you." Harry replied as the blond swept out.

Pulling out a piece of parchment, quill and inkbottle, Harry pondered on how to begin his letter. Finally, deciding to address the reader as he would a normal letter without an endearment, he began:

_Blaise and Hermione,_

I suppose I should start where traces of the relationship began, near the end of September. Our (meaning myself and Draco's) fights had become less frequent as we had nothing to argue about. When we did have fights however, they contained more contact, without the use of wands. I used to watch him more often, even think about him, but I used to deny anything I felt about him other then hatred. I also started noticing him more often, like he was always there.

_One night, the sixth of October to be exact, I was out wandering the dark Hogwarts corridors under my invisibility cloak. I hadn't been keeping an eye out as to where I was actually going and before I knew it, I had walked right into Draco. We both were knocked off balance and my cloak slipped off. We exchanged our usual, "Watch where you're going, Potter!" and "It's was your fault, Malfoy!" before Draco saw the silvery fabric beside me. _

_He grabbed it before I could and examined it. "You've an invisibility cloak?" he had asked. I could only nod. "Where did you get it? They're supposed to be really rare, not to mention expensive, although, I could afford it." _

"_It was my father's." After that we began talking, losing track of one subject and starting another. Coincidently, we began the subject of past girlfriends. He admitted he only dated Pansy to please his father and never really felt any emotion towards her other than friendship. I explained to him about the horrible 'date' with Cho Chang, spilling secrets I never imagined I'd share with him. He then told me he considered himself gay, all the while blushing violently. I also told him how I'd been thinking about it, but I wasn't sure._

_Next, he did the last thing I ever expected him to do; he leaned forward and brushed his lips against mine, lingering there for a moment before pulling away. Half grinning, half sneering, he winked at me before turning away, saying, "See you tomorrow, Potter!" I stood there for well over five minutes, thoughts floating through my mind. I left, confused, not ready to face him again the following day._

Deciding to leave the letter where it was for now, he abandoned the armchair near the fire and dragged himself up to the boys' dormitory to go to bed early, exhausted. He tossed the letter and supplies into his bag before collapsing onto his bed, drifting off to sleep the moment his head hit the pillow.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the sixth chapter, I made it longer than I normally do to A) satisfy my readers because of the long wait and B) I had to cover a lot in this chapter. I promise I won't take as long for the next update. And I used October 6th as the day Harry and Draco first kissed 'cause it's my birthday! :D Please remember to review!!!

Happy New Year!

Nicole


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, as if anything is new!

A/N: OMG! It's been forever since I've updated! I'm so sorry! You know, what with speeches in school, friends and a new paper route I've gotten, I've been really busy, but here's the update!

Responses To Reviews:

_**Starrarose: **Yes, dumb Lucius! But I'm glad you liked the chapter! Thanks for reviewing!_

_**Random91: **I'm glad you read it and liked it! Yeah, I've always imagined Dumbledore would be okay with it!_

_**Christina G: **Thanks!Go usOctober-6th-ians! Lol_

_**Anny Pervert Snape: **Thanks a lot! Poor, poor Draco!_

_**California Smells Funny: **Yup, it was a very complex chapter, a lot happened but I needed it that way. 'Tis all for the plot! Thanks!_

Lying Or Telling The Truth

Chapter 7

Harry awoke to the sunlight seeping through the window. He guessed it was probably around eight or nine and that he had missed most of breakfast. But he noticed he wasn't hungry anyway so he got up and picked up the letter. He started where he left off:

The next few days were hell. He would wink at me or whisper huskily in my ear whenever he had the chance. And finally, I couldn't take all the teasing, so after potions class in late October, I pulled him into an empty classroom. I'm sure you can figure out what went on after that and it led to our secret relationship that we intended on keeping secret. Of course, you two and the rest of my dorm eventually found out and now we have to be even more careful than before, so don't tell anyone!

Deciding to leave the horrible ending where it was, he put down his quill and walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

xxxxxxxxxx

Harry entered the Great Hall a few hours later for lunch and wandered over to the Gryffindor table. "Hey, mate! Where were you this morning?" Ron greeted him, a little over enthusiastically.

"Woke up late." Harry replied, dully. Harry sat down next to Hermione and Ginny and grabbed a piece of toast, still half-asleep, and didn't notice that it was Hermione's toast he had taken. "Harry, did you finish the letter to Blaise and I? Oh, by the way, that's my toast." She whispered while taking the bread away just before Harry took a bite out of it.

"Oh, yeah, I finished it this morning. Did you?"

"Of course I did! I finished it ages ago!"

"Figures…"

"What did you say?"

"Nothing." Harry grinned at her and finished the rest of his breakfast in silence.

He stood up and exited the Great Hall with Ron and Hermione following him. They opened the front doors to be greeted by blinding white hills. Bitter cold air swept into the Entrance Hall, with flakes of snow beating against their faces. They shivered, wrapped their cloaks around themselves tighter and ventured into the wonderland of white.

xxxxxxxxxx

Four hours later, the trio was found in the Gryffindor Common Room, wrapped in self-warming blankets and sipping mugs of hot chocolate in front of a blazing fire.

"That was the greatest snowball fight we've had since that one in fourth year with Fred and George!" Harry said, grinning at Ron and Hermione.

"Y-yeah, it was!" Hermione replied, shivering.

"Argh, I'm so cold! I'm going upstairs to get my jumper." Ron stood up and ran up stairs.

Once Hermione knew Ron wasn't able to hear what they were saying, she turned to Harry, "Are you meeting Mal-Draco tonight?"

"Of course."

"And did you finish your homework?"

Harry hesitated for a millisecond before replying, "Umm…No."

"WHAT! It's due tomorrow!" Hermione jumped out of her seat.

Everyone else in the common room looked over at the pair as they heard someone burst into uncontrollable laughter.

"I-I'm just joking, Hermione!" Harry managed to get out between gasps for air. Hermione glared at him, trying to conceal her ever-growing grin, "It's not _that _funny."

"You know it is." Harry continued laughing at her odd expression, which sent the other into fits of giggles as well.

At that very moment Ron came down, struggling to get his maroon jumper on. He finally managed to slip it on, as it was too small for him. He immediately stopped in his tracks at the scene playing before him. His two best friends were doubled over in laughter, Harry hanging over the side of the armchair he was sitting in and Hermione leaning against the wall, clutching her stomach. "Wow, what did I miss?"

xxxxxxxxxx

A few hours later, Harry wandered the corridors of Hogwarts, searching for the familiar place he'd been many times before. Finally reaching his destination, he walked over to the windows and sat down on the ledge. He waited for only a few minutes before someone put their hands on his shoulders and began placing soft kisses and bites on his neck.

Harry turned to have his gaze met with lustful silver orbs underneath a few strands of pale blond hair. The blond lent forward until their noses were almost touching, "Buonasera, angelo." The Gryffindor sent him a confused look and Draco smirked at him. "It means 'Good evening, angel' in Italian."

"Oh, umm…grazie(1)?"

"Si(2)." Grinning, Draco closed the space between them.

Harry melted into the kiss and allowed Draco to take total control as it became more heated. Simultaneous moans were heard through the hall as hands roamed and searched. Taking his mouth away from prying lips, Draco began unbuttoning Harry's shirt, sliding his tongue down after each section of skin was revealed beneath the fabric.

Harry shivered as blond strands tickled his chest and he arched up into his lover. Finally gaining a little more composure, he held the Slytherin's chin in his hand and drew his face forward into a bruising kiss. He ran his hands through Draco's hair quickly before sliding his hands down the back of his shirt and around to the front to unbutton it quickly.

Draco suddenly pinned Harry against the wall forcefully, and bit into the other's collarbone. Running his lips down the brunette's arm and finally reaching the waist of Harry's jeans, he slid his tongue underneath the fabric, sending chills through both boys' bodies. Harry began stroking Draco's inner thigh, eliciting a groan from the blond.

xxxxxxxxxx

Soon after, the pair was found wrapped in each other's arms, fast asleep, unaware of the person who had been watching them.

xxxxxxxxxx

(1)- Grazie Thank you. (I'm hoping you already knew that)

(2)- Si Yes. (I'm hoping you knew that as well)

A/N: Again, I'm really, really sorry for not updating. But I added a slashy scene and they didn't get interrupted! I promise to update quicker next time! I worked soooo hard to get this chapter out, so please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

A/N: I wanted to have this fic finished before HBP comes out but it should be done soon anyway. This wasn't meant to be a long fic. Sorry this took so long, I've been really busy with school and homework, but I'll still keep updating!  
Responses to Reviews:  
_**  
InuLorien: **Heh, wrong. Wrong again! Eh, you're like a fucking phsycic or something! lol Yes, no lack of sleep for school! Btw, where did you go and why? I miss you!  
**  
Anny Pervert Snape: **Draco's topping of course! Btw, you lost me there with that last language bit, but I'll smile and go along with it:grins: Nah, I don't speak Spanish, but I do speak some French, a bit of Italian and a bit of Japanese! And English of course!  
**  
Rock and Sarcasm: **Hi! Thanks a lot! I'm glad I rock! Hope you like this chapter!  
_

_**California smells funny: **Heh, thanks! I really do love my slashyness, but then again who doesn't? Besides weirdo-homophobes of course! Yes, my kinky mind came up with a corridor. But eh, it's kinda over-used. And I'm not telling who it is! Just read!  
**  
Vampire Angel of Death: **Thanks! Like your username, btw, it's very angsty and immortal and stuff that I normally don't think about much, but it's awesome!  
_

_**Crazy Freaked Out Lollipop: **Heh! That's a great username, I lub it! It reminds me of a lollipop dancing to that Dragonstea Din Tei song from that Numa Numa thing. (I'm listening to that song right now) Anyway, yeah, took me awhile (6 months acutally. blushes) but here's the update!  
_

_**Draco Potter-Malfoy69: **Glad you love it, here's the update! _

xxxxxxxxxx

Lying Or Telling The Truth

Chapter 8

Harry awoke, tangled in his bed sheets, vaguely remembering waking up in the middle of a hallway with Draco and both of them walking to their dorms. He got up quickly, noticing the dorms were empty except for him. He remembered that it was Monday and took a shower. He got dressed quickly and rushed downstairs to the Great Hall.

Entering, he felt a pair of eyes land directly on him instantly and he looked up. His eyes met a pair of tired, gray ones and he fought back the urge to grin at him. Harry walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down.

"Morning!" he greeted everyone cheerfully. They looked at him oddly for a moment before Hermione replied.

"Morning, Harry. Would you like to come with me to bring a _letter_ to the Owlery?"

"Sure, I needed to go up there anyway." He said, noticing the slight stress she used on the word 'letter'.

They left, neither saying a word until they were on the seventh floor. Harry was about to speak when a voice behind him said, "I saw you last night, Potter." He could almost hear the smirk in the person's voice as he turned to face Pansy Parkinson.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked, trying, but failing, to act oblivious.

"Don't act so stupid, you know what I'm talking about. I saw you with Draco last night." She responded smugly. Harry didn't know what to say to this. How could he have let this happen?

"What proof do you have that Harry was with Malfoy?" Hermione asked suspiciously, speaking for the first time.

Pansy did a double take; she hadn't been expecting to be asked for proof, but she quickly recovered, "What proof do I need? I could tell everyone in the school and they'd believe me. Hell, even Lucius is going to believe me."

"Going to?" Harry questioned, though he noticed what place Pansy was coming from.

"Pansy, why'd you come up here?" Harry and Hermione turned to see Draco Malfoy walking toward them.

"Ah, perfect." Pansy muttered from behind them.

"Granger, Potter." Draco greeted, a well-acted look of distaste on his features.

Pansy laughed coldly. "Cut the act, Draco. We all know about your little _affair_ with Potter here."

The sneer plastered to his face disappeared instantly and a look of disbelief took its place. "What?"

"I saw you two last night, in a very compromising position, I might add."

Both Harry and Draco had the decency to blush, the brunette more so than the blond.

Pansy continued, "And in a few hours, your father will know as well. You might as well say goodbye to Potter now, while you still have the chance."

"You- you sent a letter to my father?"

"Oh yes." She smirked annoyingly. Harry stood there in a stunned silence. He couldn't believe it. They were so dead…no, they were worse than dead. He could imagine the look of pure horror on Lucius Malfoy's face. He watched as Pansy half-walked, half-skipped away, grinning madly. He wanted to chase her back and demand her to send another letter saying it was all a joke and…he wanted to kill her. He was so angry at her; he really wanted to murder her. Draco, it seemed, had the same feelings.

Hermione saw each boy fuming with anger, watching the bitch bounce away.

"I'm going to murder her someday, I really will. Screw being betrothed to her, screw my father, screw it all! She's so dead!" Draco muttered through clenched teeth before stalking away.

"Betrothed?" Harry asked, though he didn't get an answer, as Draco was halfway down the corridor.

xxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Sorry it's so short but I wanted to get it out because I knew you all were becoming impatient. I bet you want to kill me right now for taking so long. Sorry!


End file.
